


Jesse Sucks (Business Casual Bonus Ficlet)

by Kieran (SunGryphon)



Series: Business Casual Bonus [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Voyeurism, cum-eating, self-suck, watersports (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunGryphon/pseuds/Kieran
Summary: Jesse hears about something exciting that happened at Coney Island, then decides to take care of a thing himself.Read the tags, but if you've read previous BC Bonus fics then you have an idea of what's coming. (No pun intended).





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thank you for a very magical 1300 kudos on my account, and also for 175 subscribers to Business Casual. Without your encouragement, I'd never have gotten this far. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Special thanks to the Reaper76 Discord for helping me brainstorm for names for the hapless Coney Island attendant.
> 
> This takes place immediately after [BC:C5:The Date](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8170441/chapters/19180663)

Dixon dialed the phone with shaking hands, one eye on the road, then flipped it to speaker while it rang. His cock was so hard he wanted nothing more than to pull it out and jack off even though he was driving.

"C'mon, c'mon," he muttered.

The line picked up with a blare of electronic dance music and a hearty "YO! DIX MY MAN!"

"JESSE! You're not going to believe what I just fucking saw!"

"WHAT!? Fuck, hang on."

The din of music died down to a low throbbing bass as Jesse moved somewhere else in the club.

"Talk to me, Dixon."

"Are you at Syn?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god, Jesse. I just saw two guys fucking in the parking lot at Coney Stadium."

"Are you shitting me? Did they know you were there?!"

Dixon's cock thudded painfully in his pants as he remembered the intensely heated gaze of the man who'd stared him down, as if daring him to raise a fuss, and then the flushed, wanton face of the man he'd been fucking.

"Yeah... yeah they definitely did."

"Get over here and tell me about it!"

He changed his route from 'heading home' to 'going to club', grateful he had a change of clothes in his trunk.

Jesse greeted him at the door of Synaesthesia and immediately dragged him through the crush of people out onto the dance floor. He moved close and Dixon rocked against him in a slow grind in time with the music. Jesse grinned when he felt the press of Dixon's cock and nearly shouted in his ear, "Tell me what happened!"

"I was going out to my car and I heard this fucking moan, right? And I looked around but at first all I could kinda see was this guy standing at his car, kinda in the shadows? Like I could see him but not clearly. Anyway he kind of... moved, I guess. Like I could see his body move? Even though he had clothes on it was like... I could see his shoulders moving. And someone fucking groaned and I realized this guy musta had someone bent over his back seat."

"Holy shit, no way!"

Dixon rocked against Jesse again, rubbing the length of his cock against Jesse's thigh.

"Why do you think I'm like this?!"

"Jesus, then what?"

"He like... stared at me, like he was daring me to say something? He looked like he wanted to kill me, it was fucking hot, in a scary way. Anyway, he bent down into the back seat and I thought that was it? But I could see the top of the car moving and then he stood up again and brought the guy up with him. The guy he was fucking, right? And like... he tugged the guy's hair to make him look in my direction!"

"What did he look like?"

"Which one?"

"Both!"

"Ok well the guy he was fucking was built, like he had him pulled back against his chest, right? But I could see how wide the guy's shoulders were. His skin was darker, I think he was maybe Latino. Short hair, goatee. Hot."

Jesse grinned and swayed against Dixon, grinding his hips lewdly.

"And the other guy?"

"The guy doing the fucking had light hair, like blonde or white or something, tall, pretty built himself from what I saw. He smirked at me every time he made the other guy moan, my god it was so fucking hot. I didn't know what to do! I just stood there and watched them. The white guy like... I dunno... bit the other guy's shoulder?"

He slowed, remembering. Jesse reached down and palmed his cock through his pants, squeezing it and making him jump.

"The Latino guy fucking looked at me and came. His face got darker, like he was blushing? But he looked right at me while he did. I thought I was gonna cum in my pants. Then the other guy fucking came too! Like they got off on me watching them!"

"They probably did, come on. You don't fuck someone in a parking lot and expect to not get caught. They were probably counting on someone seeing."

"Yeah... just... wow that white guy was intense. Like... scary focused."

Jesse's smile faltered a little. No. No way it was ... no. No way. The idea was too crazy, too outrageous. He blurted out, "What kind of car was it?"

"I dunno, man, some kind of shitty 4-door dark-colored Honda thing."

"HOLY FUCK!"

"What? Jesse what?!"

"I think... I think the white guy was my boss."

"Mr. Morrison?!"

"Tall, blonde, wicked game face and drives a shitty blue Honda Accord. AND I heard him having phone sex with a guy he called Gabriel."

"Well... then Gabriel is fucking hot and I don't blame him one bit."

Dixon grabbed Jesse's waist and stopped him from grinding, "Jesse, come on, help me out. I need it after what I saw tonight."

"Okay but... don't tell anyone, right?"

"No, never. Come on. Please?"

Jesse nodded and turned smartly on his heel, grabbing Dixon by the wrist. He wove his way through the sweaty dancers groping each other on the floor, and lead him down a short hallway to the bathroom. He opened the door and made a quick check to make sure no one else was in there, then headed to the furthest stall. The bass of the music pulsed and throbbed in their ears, still loud enough that it covered any small noises they might make.

Jesse went in and carefully sat down on the toilet, pulling Dixon closer and sliding the latch behind him. Dixon already had the waistband of his pants hooked under his balls before the lock clicked home, and Jesse swallowed his hard length down to the root without hesitation, licking and sucking eagerly. Dixon groaned and grabbed Jesse's hair, fucking into his mouth.

It was over in a few seconds. Dixon was already so worked up by watching the pair in the parking lot, and then retelling the story to Jesse while grinding against him, that he was on a hair trigger. It only took a few strokes into Jesse's skillful mouth before he came, groaning and shooting hard down Jesse's throat, who swallowed every drop eagerly.

"F-fuck, Jess. You're so good at that."

Jesse grinned like a cat with cream, "Well I do try. You gonna hang  or head out?"

"I gotta get home," he said, pulling the waistband of his pants back up. "You... uh... you want me to...?"

"No, Dix, come on, you know me. I'll take care of it myself."

"Right, man. Okay, I'll see you later."

"Hey maybe I'll try to grab a picture of my boss and send it to you, maybe you can tell if it was him?"

"Yeah! Yeah do that."

With that, Dixon unlocked the door and took off, leaving Jesse with the taste of Dixon's cum in his mouth, an aching cock in his pants, and questions about his life choices in his head. He reached up and snapped the lock closed, then leaned back against the tank of the toilet.

He sighed and freed his cock, stroking it. It was long and not too thick, and curved slightly back toward his chest. Jesse started thinking about Jack, trying to imagine what his face looked like when he came. His cock twitched and began to leak precum.

It wasn't fair that Jack was so hot. Jesse was lucky he'd always been able to stay seated at a desk after watching Jack for too long, his cock aching as he lusted after the man. And then finding out that the golden boy of the firm had a dirty streak...

Jesse  gave his cock another stroke and then sat up. He swallowed and let out a shaking breath, then very slowly, very carefully, leaned forward, bending his head down toward his cock. It was a stretch, and at first all he was able to do was barely give the head a lick. He sat back up and leaned forward again, stretching his back until he was finally able to get his lips around the head. He groaned at the sensation, swirling his tongue around the head and dipping it into the slit, lapping at the bitter precum.

He thought back to the evening he'd snuck into Morrison's office after he'd gone home and found the napkins that Jack had used to clean up with, still sticky and wet with cum. There was so much of it.

Jesse bobbed his head down on his cock, remembering how he'd smelled the napkins and even brought one to his mouth, licking at the drying cum. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his mouth around Jack's dick. He'd scraped a smear of cum off a napkin and rubbed it down his hard shaft, climaxing almost immediately into his other hand, which he licked clean before tiptoeing back out of Morrison's office.

Now Jesse licked and sucked at the head of his cock, always trying to stretch a little further, to get a little more of himself into his mouth. He sucked and swallowed every surge of precum, letting his mind wander as he worked himself over.

The dream he'd had later was especially nice. He knew how dirty he was, hell, what kind of guy was he to suck his own dick like this? Had to be dirty. He wanted Morrison to get his hands on him and beat him raw until he was clean again. If he turned out to be the guy Dixon saw, Jesse didn't know what he'd do. He knew what he wanted to do, which was to suck down Morrison's cock just like he was doing to his own, preferably while Morrison was cussing him out, but thought it highly unlikely that would ever happen, especially if Morrison _was_ fucking the guy he'd been on the phone with.

Jesse reached down to tug on his balls, straining to get a little more of his cock into his mouth. Memories of Morrison calling him names in the dream had him sucking harder, his face red with exertion and shame. He started stroking his shaft in time with the short thrusts he was able to perform, feeling everything begin to tighten as he neared his climax.

This part always made Jesse feel the most ashamed, because he loved the taste of cum, especially his own, loved to lick his fingers clean after he jacked off. But doing it like this? Swallowing his cum straight from the source? It was a reminder of just how terribly, horribly filthy he was. How he was lower than low, a worthless piece of garbage, not even worthy to lick the bottom of Morrison's shoes.

He imagined Morrison barging into the stall he was in, pulling out his cock, and pissing on Jesse's face while --

Jesse nearly choked on his own cum as he climaxed, breathing hard through his nose, barely able to stay coherent enough to maintain enough suction on his cock to keep the cum from dribbling back out of his mouth. He swallowed every drop, coaxing as much as he could out of his shaft with long strokes of his hand, before letting his cock pop free of his mouth. He leaned back against the toilet tank, panting.

Yep, Jesse was definitely questioning his life choices.

 


End file.
